Talk:Transcended Titans/@comment-49.149.24.178-20170530144007/@comment-68.12.74.86-20170530154233
I'm with you. Honestly, I was hoping that they'd skip another paladin (because we now have 4 T.Paladins->Kymael, Falcon, Tiel, Helios and 4 T.Incanters->Ravengale, Margaret, Snow, Metis) in place of the incanter, but with this it looks like there won't be another titan mage, since Metis uses Prome's key. Selene will probably be an archer, though I was hoping that they'd reverse the genders of the previous titans. (At first we got female Rogue>Atlas, Preist>Tethys and Paladin>Helios, so I thought those would be male this time with female archer, warrior, and mage). Though, from what we've seen, all lobby girls eventually become allies (Snow, Breeze (Foxy), Bana (Loosely via Ragnarok), and Leah. Since Leah will be an ally, there's no doubt in my mind that she'll be a preist, just like her half-sister, Mercedes.The Leah we see in chapter 4 will most likely be her deified version, and her costume in chpater 5 will most likely be her transcended version. Also, it seems like 1 of the 2 preists that each key transcends comes with the ability to revive. Episilon has Blackaria, Shiva has Mercedes, so Leah will probably be able to resurrect and will most likely be transcended via Tethys' key (unless they incoporate those other 6 keys that we don't really know much about). For some reason, it's like they struggle trying to come up with a male incanter (other than Yvante) and priest (other than Calgar) and neither of them, that we know of, can be trascended. Which sucks because I liked them both. :( I, like you, predict that Selene will be the archer (Also I believe in actual Greek mythos, Selene is the daughter of Hyperion XD). Then I think that Dione will be a female warrior, and Krios will be a male rouge. That just leaves Perses as a male...something...Pesonally, I thought he'd fit for a great mage. But since Prome's key is already in use, I don't think that another mage is gonna happen now. As for the gender balance, I'm pretty sure that's out the window now. Literally the only group that had more guys then girls were the Dracos: Deathcrown, Brightspark, Bloodwind, Graysoul, Blackaria= 3 guys, 2 girls. After that, the girls toppled em XD Angels: Kymael, Mikaela, Fryderyk, Farrah, Gaela, Ravengale, Llywelyn= 1 guy, 6 girls. Bodens: Shadow Howl, Bliss Foxy, Drunken Falcon, Manalandy, Arrow Trigger, Margaret, Hellhawk, Tracy, Storm Bear=4 guys, 5 girls. Heroes: Out of the total of 21 awakened heroes, there were about 9 guys (Gram, Ackard, Patta, Loki, Fulson, Yvante, Calgar, Azur, and Karang) which left 12 of the remaining as girls (Thanatos and Morgana alone use all female allies so that's already=6+Shiva's 2>and Shabelle=8+Sasha's 2>and Whay=10+Tiehr's 1>Lucienne=11+Askr's 1>Tiel=12). 9 guys, 12 girls. Transcended Heroes reflect the angels: 1 guy (Gram), and 6 girls (Lucienne, Mercedes, Snow, Windlune, Truq, and Tiel). So I'm not expecting much of the gender equlibrium with this one. I hope they'll do it, but it won't surprise me if they don't. Sex does sell after all, there's not a single male transcended incanter. I just hope that there's an even balance of 6 guys and 6 girls. Guys: Hyperion, Chronos, Krios, Perses, and Dione Girls: Tethys, Helios, Selene, Metis, and Leah. Finally: To those that are concenred. Yes, I know that Dione is a female name, however they've already bent the names of many male dieties to give to female allies. Examples: Tiehr (Tyr), Shiva (the transformer of Hindu mythos), Atlas, and Helios. Though, I highly doubt that they'll be even. So I say we're looking at about 6 guys and 7 girls.